Handles for cleaning tools, and for push brooms in particular, are routinely straight and continuous or, in some cases, curved slightly rearward and downward. As a result, the user operating the push broom is required to grasp the handle with one hand over the other, bent over, to apply a downward, pushing force with his or her arms. This is an unnatural motion which causes undue strain on the user's back, forearms, hands and wrists. The upper hand, especially, is more severely strained, since it is the hand which imparts the pushing force into the forward motion of the broom, while the wrist is bent at an uncomfortable and inefficient angle. Of course these physical problems result from the requirement that the user exert excessive force in order to effectively clean a surface. Current handles are also not configured to prevent the user's hand from slipping off the handle.
Although there have been various handgrips proposed for push broom and similar cleaning tool handles, none have been developed which have successfully provided an effective and efficient cleaning tool, while still allowing the user to maintain a comfortable, non-injurious position during the cleaning process.